Tough Love
by Gisellexx
Summary: Draco and Hermione become boyfriend and girlfriend. They both want to keep their strong relationship together, no matter what other people think. Will it hurt somebody? Or worse...themselves? Read and review, please!
1. How it all started

**_Disclaimer_-** **I do not own these characters, nor do I own the settings. Blah, blah, blah. Yata, yata, yata. We've all heard it before. You get the point.**

Chapter one- How it all started.

(Hermione's point of view)

It was the day. The great day. The day that Draco won a duel with Harry. Draco looked around the crowd, probably looking for a certain pair of eyes. His beautiful bluish-green eyes ended up staring into mine. Ron was looking at me like I was crazy and even asked if I was all right. "Yes. Oh so perfect" I answer, half whispering. Harry was too busy flirting with Cho to notice anything else.

About half an hour later, I went for a walk around the school grounds, just daydreaming. Twice, I ran into the poles but I didn't care. All I could think about was my wonderful daydream…I imagined Draco staring into my eyes once again and giving me a kiss. It felt so real! Realizing I had my eyes closed, I opened them to notice that it really was real.

"Wow," I said finally pulling back. "Not that I didn't like that, but what are you doing here?"

"Just walking around…admiring the beauty…" Draco answered as I ran my fingers through his sexy blond hair.

We walked over to the school fountain, were the newest addition-a squid-started shooting splashes of ink into the air while the fish blasted water into what was supposed to be his face. Draco took off his cloak, put in down on the grass in front of the fountain, and motioned for me to sit down on it, then sat down next to where I was supposed to sit.

Of course, I followed. Sitting on his lap instead of beside him, I kissed his cheek and smiled. Draco smirked back, his eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

Harry happened to be walking around, too. And he brought Cho along. The second I saw them I thanked God they didn't see me with Malfoy! "Oh my God! Draco! Hide! We have to go inside right now." I told him.

"But why? We just got here and I haven't seen the fountain in ages!" he answered.

"I don't care! We'll come back here later. Look who's here-no, don't look! It's Harry and Cho."

"_Potter…_" Draco growled after seeing Harry.

"Oh, come on. Just get inside!" I dragged him away while he grabbed his cloak. We found the Room of Requirement and hid in there.

"OK, we're safe. For now."

"Confusion…" he said, trying to get an explanation.

"Are you crazy? Did you hear me say who was there?"

"No, I can't really understand people when they're screaming in my ear."

I sighed. "It was Harry with Cho."

"Oh. Yeah, I saw Potter. Did he see us together?"

"Hopefully not. But I think he saw me." I sighed again, but then said, "Well, that was close. Then on the other hand…" I sat down on a bed that was pushed up against a corner of the room. "We can continue our little 'date' in here. _Silencio_," I put a silencing charm on the door.

"Yeah, I guess we can," Draco answered, smirking. He sat down next to me and gave me a quick, but sweet kiss on the lips. "They can't get to us here."

"Nope, nobody can. And guess what? The Halloween Ball is coming up…"

"Yes, it is. And I would love to go with you." I said happily.

"Great. What's the password to the Gryffindor common room?"

"I can't tell you. You'll get us both in trouble!"

"You can't trust me?"

"Of course I can…it's just…" I struggled to find the right words.

"Just tell me. We're both prefects. We can go into each other's common rooms." he said mater-of-factly.

"Only on emergencies."

"Nobody will rat me out. I'll punch their faces inside out and everybody knows that. And you're with me. You're safe."

I gave up and decided Draco was right. "It's 'Pixie Dust.'"

"Good. Mine is 'Dragon Claw.' So back to our 'date'…" Draco said, hugging me. I threw my head back and laughed, knowing everything was going to be all right…

A/N- It might take a day or two or maybe three or four to get the next chapter typed up and all. Five days tops, probably not even five.


	2. Confessions

**_Disclaimer_-** **I do not own these characters, nor do I own the settings. Blah, blah, blah. Yata, yata, yata. We've all heard it before. You get the point, lol.**

Chapter two- Confessions

(Draco's point of view)

So I had a date with Granger…I mean Hermione. She's really great. And I thought that the only girls for me were the Slytherin girls. Boy, I didn't know much at that time. I learned that Hermione liked me. And I noticed she was playing hard to get. By that point, I lost it. I just had to have her. Everything fell into place. She's the only girl-the only person-I tell everything to. She listens and understands. She helps. She knows the real me. She…is great.

I asked her out to the Halloween Ball…sort of. And that was a week ago. The ball is tomorrow, and I still don't have a costume. Maybe I could go as a pirate. Nah. A cop, then. No. Never. I kept arguing with myself about this, thinking about every single possibility and finally decided on a pirate. Not that great, but whatever. It'll have to do. I conjured up a pirate costume.

Now what to do next? I decided to write a good, long note to Hermione explaining lots of things that I thought about the day before.

That took sometime around an hour to finish. Then I set off for the Gryffindor common room. Standing 2 feet in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, I said, "Hello. I believe the password is 'Pixie Dust.'" She replied with a sigh and let me step into the common room.

It was nice and cozy inside, and since it was 7:30 in the morning and no one was expected to get up until 9:00, it was totally empty. That was great! I snickered to myself and put my note on the coffee table in the center of the couches in the room. I used a pen I found on the table and wrote her name on the envelope.

I heard a noise coming from the dorms, so I tried to sneak out. But the person coming downstairs caught before I could. Luckily, it was Hermione! "Hey, good-lookin'." she called out. I turned around and looked at her in surprise, saying, "Um…hi. I wrote you a note and I just dropped by to…" I picked it up and gave it to her. "…hand it to you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup."

"Well, what's it for?"

"Read and find out." I answered plainly. She started to open it, so I added, "Not now! Tomorrow. Just before the Ball.

"All right."

"Just don't be disappointed by it."

"Huh? Why would I be?"

"Dunno…you'll see. I better get goin'."

"All right." Hermione said again, then gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sweet and gentle. Just how she likes it.

(Hermione's point of view)

As Draco pulled away and walked out with that smart little mischievous look on his face, I ran back to my dorm, hoping Ginny was still asleep. Seeing that she was, I quietly tip-toed to my closet and took my wand out of my cloak pocket and put it down on my four-poster bed. Then I took my cloak and put it on, not bothering to change. Luckily, I was so tired the day before that I never changed to my PJs in the first place. Hopefully, nobody would notice.

Going down stairs, I saw Ron sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. "Hey, Ron! Just got up?" I asked.

"Yup. I couldn't really go back to sleep once I got up at 6:00 in the morning…"

"It's 8:00am."

"I know. I woke Harry up and made him play some Wizard's Chess with me. But he fell asleep in the middle of our eighth game!"

"You woke Harry up to play seven and a half games of Wizard's Chess at 6:00 in the morning?"

"Yeah…that sounds bad."

"Yeah. It is. How about you go wake him up now? I'm not sure he got much sleep, but it's…" I looked at my watch. "8:15 now and I'm pretty sure he wants to take a shower, which takes him about 15 minutes, so-"

"Are you trying to take over his life?"

I gave him a dirty look. "No. I just like to be on time and I think you guys should, too."

"Whatever. I get the point. I'll go wake him up. Say, isn't that what you wore yesterday?"

I sighed and said, "Just go. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" he called after me when I got to the door. I pretended not to hear him and ran off.

'Now where do I really want to go?' I asked myself on the way out of the common room. I decided to go talk to Draco.

Reaching the portrait guarding the Slytherin common room, I called out the password, never stopping, just walking right ahead. The portrait opened just in time!

**A/N- You know how the Fat Lady is on the Gryffindor common room's portrait? What's on the Slytherin portrait? I can't remember! Well, anyway…**

Draco was sitting in the cushioned seat in between the dorms. I went over and sat down on his lap, saying, "Hello! And how are you this fine morning?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine…so what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I don't really know. But I just had a great idea. I don't have a costume for the Halloween Ball tomorrow night and maybe…I was hoping you could help me pick one out."

"Sure. But you know you look good in everything!"

"Aw, thanks! But will you still help me, honey?"

"Yeah, sure. But we're not allowed go to Diagon Alley by our selves."

"Hmm…let's go to Dumbledore."

"_Professor Dumbledore._" I corrected, getting up to let him do the same. We walked to the gargoyle in front of Professor Dumbledore's office. Draco turned to me. "Err…I don't know the password."

I sighed. "'_Butterscotch Toothpaste._'"

"_Toothpaste?_'" Draco whispered in my ear. I nodded.

The gargoyle stepped aside, revealing the staircase that twirled around for us to step on. Once we were in his office, Professor Dumbledore looked up from his work and look at both of us, his blue eyes twinkling like always.

"Hello." he said, looking at me, then to Draco. "What brings you two here?" he paused…"You haven't been in a fight, have you?"

"No, of course not! We've been getting along quite nicely, actually." I answered immediately. Draco smirked, then said, "We need to go to Diagon Alley for a little while. Just to find Hermione a costume for the Ball tomorrow."

"Yes, of course! All you youngsters have the need to look especially darling, don't you?" Dumbledore answered, smiling. "You may go."

"Alone?" I asked. I probably looked really surprised, because Dumbledore said, "Why, yes. I trust you to look after Mr. Malfoy."

"How will we get there?"

"Well, you can walk up to the Hogwarts gate and then apperate."

"I'm not 17 yet. My birthday's in exactly 2 weeks and 3 days."

"All right…then hold Mr. Malfoy's hand and you can apperate together. Don't worry, I've 'got it covered,' as you young people say." Dumbledore answered, smiling again.

And so we were off, holding hands, going through the Hogwarts gate.

(Draco's point of view)

Hermione and I held hands. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I gave her a full, rich kiss on the lips back. We apperated away and ended up in front of Gringott's. We walked in, up to the goblin at the counter, gave him our keys, and went into the cart taking us to our volts. First Hermione's, then mine. After getting all of our money, I walked Hermione down to the newest addition to Diagon Alley, Madam Herowitz's Costumes.

It took three hours for Hermione to finally pick something! She tried on everything in the ladies' section! Finally, with my judging, we picked out a fairy costume. Walking out of the store, we found Potter and Weasel.

**A/N- Now I'm gonna have to write it like a play…so I guess it's kinda 3ed person point of view, lol.**

Ron- "What are you doing here?"

Harry- "Hermione? What are you doing with Malfoy?"

Hermione- "Uh…I think we should just all sit down in the Gryffindor common room and talk this out."

Draco- "Yeah, if Potter and Weasel can come out alive!"

Ron- "Oh, don't put me in your love life!"

Harry- "Dido."

Hermione- "Guys…you're gonna make me cry…"

Ron- "You? You're gonna cry? Excuse me! I think we need to talk! You're with Malfoy!"

Draco- "Hey! BACK OFF!"

Ron- "Oh, don't you tell me what to do!"

**A/N- Okay, now it's Hermione's point of view!**

Draco and Ron got in this big fight…over _me._ I was really surprised! Yeah, Ron _was_ showing off to me a lot lately. And he _was_ looking at me almost every second of his life…could it be possible that he likes me?

"Guys…" I said suddenly. "Stop your fighting! We have to go talk right now, this second. In the Gryffindor common room. Actually, Harry, would you mind if we all went in your dorm? We can put a charms on dormitory doors, but not the common room main portrait door."

"Sure. If it'll solve all of this," Harry answered.

"Thank you." I started walking, when Draco walked up next to me, probably to show off the fact that I'm his girlfriend to Ron. Ron noticed that, so he walked right next me, too. It was really how Ron, Harry, and I usually walk to our classes, except Draco just took Harry's place. Harry didn't look too happy about that, but he's not as jealous as Ron. Harry just walked behind us, hands jammed in his pockets. I shivered. It was pretty chilly outside, but I only shivered because these guys were making me nervous! Draco took my hand in his and started rubbing it with his finger, to warm it up. I let him, because it really did feel good. The tip of Ron's ears went red! I was really enjoying this.

After a couple of seconds, Ron burst! He screamed and yelled, "YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM HERMIONE THIS SECOND OR I'LL-"

"-Ron! Calm down, there's no need for-"

"YOU SHUT IT, HERMS! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THAT SICK BASTARD YOU CALL MALFOY OVER THERE!" He nodded towards Draco.

"Hey! Watch it!" He defended himself, then turned to me. "Hermy, how about we get away from Weasel? Let's go somewhere…private…"

"No. We have to settle this!" I answered. Everything was a blur of screaming, yelling, and oozing red blood…

**A/N- Yeah, really long. It's getting good now, isn't it? lol.**


	3. Uh oh

**I changed my Penname to BrasilianGellyPenguin, but I'm still the same person writing the same stories! I just like this better than Rupertsgellynpenguin, lol.**

**_Disclaimer_-** **I do not own these characters, nor do I own the settings. Blah, blah, blah. Yata, yata, yata. We've all heard it before. You get the point, lol.**

Chapter three- Uh-oh.

(Hermione's point of view)

Ron had gotten into a fist fight with Draco. Draco got out worse; I knew Ron was fast and strong when he got mad, but come on! Draco had a black eye and a broken wrist and elbow. Both on the same arm. Ron had a sprained ankle and cuts and gashes all over his face and stomach. He had taken off his robes and shirt in the middle of the fist fight, making his stomach an easy target. Around the same time, I screamed, "GUYS! You're killing yourselves!" Not that it worked. They both pushed me down, causing me to fall on the fruit stand behind me. Apples, oranges, and bananas went flying everywhere.

**A/N- Now they're at the Hospital Wing.**

Back in Hogwarts, Ron and Draco were lying on beds, Harry sitting in a chair next to Ron's bed, and me in a chair in between both beds.

Madam Pomfrey was worried, and constantly talking about, from one of us to another. "Mr. Weasley, how could you? I always thought of you as the sweetest kid. Now you'll need extreme care for your cuts! Look at you!" she lifted Ron's shirt up, revealing that deep, bloody gashes. It seamed as though Draco had used a knife during the fight! Ron moaned as Madam Pomfrey rubbed some cream on his huge cuts. While she worked, she continued to talk. "Oh my good lord, what have you kids done? Oh, please, Mr. Weasley. Stop that. It can't hurt that bad. Mr. Malfoy? Oh, great. He's whining again…"

I didn't catch the rest of what she was saying. I doubted it was important, anyway. All I wanted to do was go to bed. But I couldn't, knowing that my boyfriend and my best friend were hurt. I just couldn't believe that they had hurt each other.

I grabbed Draco's hand, just as he had done for me a couple of hours before. "It'll be all right," I said to him, trying to sound sweet. "You just need love and care and I can give that to you."

"Thanks," was all he could say before falling asleep. I stared at his beautiful face as he slept. Snapping back to reality, I remembered that Ron was right next to me. Oh, sweet Ron. My best friend. More than Harry, unbelievably.

I heard Ron moan again, so I turned to him. "Draco managed to go to sleep. Why can't you?"

"Oh, I just can't, Herms…don't you get it? You're with Malfoy! That's just…wrong."

I pouted and said, "Okay, we need to talk." I turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Madam Pomfrey? When will they be well enough to leave?"

"If all goes well, probably two or three hours before the Halloween Ball tomorrow," she answered in her I'm-the-best voice.

"Okay, then. We can meet in the ROR two hours before the Ball. We'll sort everything out. Just you and me," I planed everything out ahead of time, as usual. "I'll come here a couple of minutes before that to pick you up. Is that all right?"

"Yeah. We have a lot to talk about…"

**A/N- So this is the next day. Hermione's point of view, still.**

I woke up around 12:30 feeling bad. I felt that the whole epidemic that happened yesterday was my fault. They were fighting over me, after all. If only I'd…

My thoughts were interrupted when Ginny woke up. "Oh, hi, Hermione!"

"Hello."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It looks like something wrong…you can tell me. What happened to Ron?"

"Oh, all right…he and Draco got in a fight. Draco got out worse."

"Again? Oh my gosh, when will Ron learn to control his temper?"

"When will Draco learn to control his jealousy?"

We both laughed. Together. As friends. For the first time in forever.

"So I guess I better visit Ron. I assume he's in the hospital wing?"

I nodded, then watched her leave and said, "See you later."

Making sure she left, I changed into a white blouse with pick ruffles at the end and jeans. We had the whole day free and didn't have to wear our uniforms because of the Halloween Ball. The same for tomorrow, the actual day of Halloween.

So now it was 1:00 and I had to go to the Great Hall and see if I could still get something to eat.

---5 hours later---

I tried to avoid the moment, but that didn't work. Deep down, I knew that it was time to talk to Ron and Harry no matter how much I tried to avoid it on the outside. I even made plans with Ginny. We were supposed to go to the sweets shop in Diagon Alley and eat lots of candy.

I looked for her everywhere and couldn't find her at all. Nobody knew where she was, either, so I called her cell phone and left a message telling her that we could go right after I had my talk with Harry and Ron so we could drown our sorrows in candy and soda.

After hanging up, I started to walk down to the Hospital Wing. Stupid thoughts trailed up to my head on the way. Stuff like, "What if he yells at me?" "What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" and lots of other "What ifs" that I probably shouldn't even get into.

I found Madam Pomfrey at the Hospital Wing door.

"Where's Ron?" I asked.

"He's still here, getting read to leave," she answered.

I thanked her and walked in to find Ron changing. He had just put on pants and wasn't wearing a shirt yet. Ron was facing the other way, then turned to face me. He looked surprised and put his shirt on. "Sorry," he muttered more to himself than me.

I noticed how red his cheeks were. "Nah, it's ok." I said, and he relaxed a bit. "I don't care if you go shirt-less." I finished. Then I realized what I had just said and slapped a hand to my mouth, my eyes getting bigger. "Sorry…" I whispered.

Ron's cheeks got red again. He walked up to me and sat on the bed I was next to. "I get that a lot," he said, hopefully joking. "But never from you."

I blushed and tried to change the subject. "So let's get out of here and do what we had planned yesterday."

"And that was…?"

"We're going to you and Harry's dorm to talk about me and Draco."

"Right. Let's go before he wakes up."

I noticed that Draco was still sleeping on the bed next to the one Ron was sitting on. Before leaving with Ron, I walked over to Draco's bed, where he was deeply asleep, and gave him a quick kiss on his closed lips. He moaned and flipped over.

At the Gryffindor common room, Ron froze after he was two steps inside. I asked him what was wrong and he pointed to Harry sitting on the couch, Cho sitting on top of him.

**A/N- No, it's not what all of you are thinking, lol. They both have their clothes on!**

I giggled. "Come on, Ron. Let's go to your dorm and I'll show you what they're really doing." I went up the stares. Ron's eyes got big, but he stiffly followed me.

I motioned for him to sit on his bed, so he did. I sat on his lap, facing him sideways. He grinned and then got up slowly. I slid down his legs as if they were a slide and fell on the floor. "Ouch," I said playfully.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. After a couple of seconds he said, "Yeah, maybe it'll be better without Harry."

"Yeah."

"Well, explain to me how you started to like him."

I told him the whole entire story; starting with the day Draco beat Harry at a duel. He frowned and said, "Yeah, so romantic. But I still can't believe you like him. After calling you a mudblood and doing everything he's done to you, me, and Harry, you still like him."

"Maybe he just did all that to hide his true feelings for me. And you know how Harry turned down his friendship that first day in first year. He was probably got mad and he held a grudge."

"You don't know how much I doubt that. Besides…you don't get it."

"What don't I get?"

"Never mind," Ron paused, and then said, "I don't know how to say it."

"So if there's nothing you want to explain, then I'll talk. I'm Draco's girlfriend and that's final. He's actually nice once you get to know him. So cute and sweet. When I stare into his blue eyes and I know I'm in good hands. His hair is such a beautiful, sexy blond. It-"

"Stop it! I can't take it anymore! Hermione, don't you see?"

"I-"

"I LOVE YOU!"

I must have had a blank look on my face, because he continued sadly.

"I've always liked you, but I never got to tell you because I didn't know how to say it. But now you're with Draco and it's like I don't even exist."

"I love you, too." I whispered.

"Yeah, right. You don't even notice me anymore."

"I do notice you," I said, a little louder.

--Draco walked up to the door, and was about to open it, but then heard Hermione talking to Ron. He decided to listen in on their conversation.--

"Then why are you with Malfoy?"

"Because I love him, too. I don't know what I want to do with my life right now!"

"Then find out, because until you do, I don't wanna have anything to do with you. It'll just hurt me." Ron got up to leave. He opened the door to find Draco leaning on it.

"What are you doing here?" Ron snapped.

"I was going to see Hermy, but now I'm thinking twice about it."

"Oops. I forgot to put a silencing charm on the door." I said.

"So you heard our whole conversation!" Ron didn't sound very surprised, but he was mad.

"Not the whole thing. Just enough to think twice about going with Hermione to the Ball." said Draco, raising his eyebrow.

"What!" I screamed. "But I love you!"

"Apparently, you also love him." Draco said, and grabbed the love note he gave me. I had it in my pocket the whole time! Draco ripped it up, and left.

I sat on Ron's bed and burst into tears. Ron glared at me for a second, then looked like he changed his mind about something. He sat down next to me and gave me a big, comforting hug.

After a while, I forced a smile and said, "Thanks…"

"Hey, what are friends for?" Ron shrugged.

I giggled. "What do you think will happen with me and Draco?"

Ron lost the friendly look on his face. He let go of me and said, "I don't want to talk about Malfoy right now. But if anything bad happens, you know you can come to me."

"Okay," I answered. "But I better get going…two hours 'till the Ball."

"All right. Just remember, if he hurts you, I'll beat the crap out of him."

"Of course. So…bye."

"Bye."

I left quickly, so that I could meet Ginny faster. I walked down the steps and then up the girls' dorm steps. I found Ginny lying on her bed, reading a love-type book. She saw me come in and exclaimed, "Hi! Back so soon?"

"Did you get my message?"

"Yup. Off we go, then."

"Right." Ginny headed for the door and I followed. "Wait!" She said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, annoyed that she made us stop after two steps.

"I can't apperate and neither can you."

"Oh, yeah."

"Hmm…guess we better talk here."

"Guess so."

"Good thing I kept some candy from the last Hogsmeade trip!"

I didn't answer. Instead, I turned around and walked up to my bed and sat on it. Ginny did the same. Soon, we were laughing and eating junk food, just like we planed to. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 7:30 and there was only an hour and a half left before the Ball. So I interrupted what Ginny was saying.

"Oh my gosh! Hold that thought. There's only an hour and a half 'till the Ball and I still have no idea what to do!" I told her the whole story without shedding one tear. Ginny was a very good listener. She didn't say a word until I was done. When I was done, she said, "I think you should find Draco and ask him about all this. Then find Ron."

"Find Ron…and?"

"And…do whatever you think you have to."

I gave _the look_. The look that says, "I know what you're thinking and it's not gonna happen!" She laughed and I stopped _the look_ long enough to say, "Well…thanks for everything, Gin."

"No prob." she answered with a sweet, freckled smile.

And with that, I changed into my fairy costume, put my hair in an elegant bow, and set off to find Ron.

"GOOD LUCK!" Ginny yelled after me.


	4. Halloween Ball day

**_Disclaimer_-** **I do not own these characters, nor do I own the settings. Blah, blah, blah. Yata, yata, yata. We've all heard it before. You get the point, lol.**

Chapter Four- Halloween Ball day.

In the boy's dorm, Harry and Ron were getting ready for the Ball. Harry was dressed as a ghost and Ron was a prince. Ron was combing his hair back and Harry was spiking his. "Hullo." I said, startling both of the boys. Ron dropped his comb and Harry froze and turned around.

Ron turned away from Harry and walked towards me, a stupid smile on him face that said, "Let's talk outside." I walked out of the dorm and onto the last step leading to the common room. Ron followed, stopping to steps behind me. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing…I just wanted to ask you something…"

"Shoot."

"What?"

"Shoot the question," he explained. Seeing the blank look on my face, he added, "Ask the question. Man, Hermione! I though you were the smart one!"

"Eh…whatever," I smiled. "So here's my question. Are you mad at me?"

"Huh? Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because of what happened earlier today."

"Not mad. Just annoyed."

"Yeah, I figured. I am so confused. I don't even know if Draco thinks about me anymore. If he loves me anymore. If he wants to be with me anymore."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. It only matters what you think and what you know. And who you want to be with."

"Right now, I want to be with you." I whispered, leaning forward. He leaned forward, too, and pressed his lips against mine. I slowly lifted my arms up to his head and pulled it down. Ron tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him go. A couple of seconds later, I let go.

He quickly said, "I gotta go!" and went headed back to his dorm.

I frowned and followed him. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Oh, and that was awesome. Wanna come to the Ball with me?"

I started to say that I was going with Draco, and Ron noticed, so he quickly said, "Fuck Draco. He doesn't matter. Do you want to or not?"

"Um…yeah."

"Great! Now I really gotta go! See ya later." he ran towards his dorm again.

'_Okay…that was easy. Now to find Draco.'_ I thought to myself while walking down the steps and up the corridor in front of the Slytherin common room portrait. I said the password, let the portrait open, and ran inside.

"Which way to the boys' dorm?" I called out to nobody in particular.

People said random things; nobody answered what I wanted to know. "I'm a prefect! Now tell me where Draco is!"

A couple of people pointed up the second set of steps, so I went up there. Draco's dorm was exactly like the Gryffindor boy's dorm, except everything was green and black instead of red and yellow. Draco was lying on his bed with his eyes closed, probably thinking of something. He practically jumped two inches above his bed when I suddenly called out his name.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE ME TO DEATH!" he demanded with a fierce look on his face. "Oh, it's you," he added. His face softened, but still looked angry. "Had enough of Weasel?"

"Umm…yeah," I lied. I love Ron, but I didn't wanna lose Draco, either. "Do you forgive me?"

"Hmmm…" Draco put on his 'thinking face'. "I guess so. Do you still wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Of course!"

"Great." He smiled, then looked like he just saw my costume for the very first time and added, "You look astonishing!"

"Why, thank you. But I really think you should put on your costume."

"Oh, yeah. Um...if you want to leave-"

"Nah, it's all right. I would love to watch." I smiled.

Draco did, too. "All right!" He slipped off his jeans slowly, smirking at me. I smiled as he took off his shirt. Again, he did it slowly; making me die very slowly. I walked up to him and ran my finger down his chest, falsely sighing. Draco took my head and his hands gently and rubbed my cheeks. Then he let go and let his fingers dance freely down my neck and onto my shoulders. He asked me to turn around and I did. Draco whispered my name into my ears and started to massage my back and shoulders. "Hermione…" he whispered again. "Hmmm…?" I was too relaxed to answer properly. "I love you…" Draco whispered once again into my ears.

"I love you, too…" I whispered back. Draco tried to go further, but I stopped him. "Wait." I said, a little firmer this time. "The Ball. Is in. Less than. Six minutes!" I continued, making sure he would understand what I meant.

"Can't we go a little later?" he asked sweetly, reaching over my shoulders and rubbing my stomach.

"We could…but I don't want to."

"Oh, fine. Let's go." Draco put his costume on quick as a wink and walked out the door. "Hold on!" I called after him. "I'm coming, too!"

He didn't stop until we got to the doorway of the Great Hall, which was now turned into a haunted house. "This place is scary," I said to Draco. "I'm getting goose bumps."

"That's okay…just stay close," He started the whispering in the ear thing again. I smiled and whispered, "Okay," back into his ear. "Wait! Hold on."

Ron was right in front of us. He looked devastated! He just turned and walked away slowly. "Ron! Wait!"

Ron stopped and turned around, just like he had a couple of minutes ago. "Wait? Wait for you? Why? So you can tell me at the last minute that you don't want to go to the Ball with me? Well, guess what. It's a bit too late to tell me now!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do…you asked me, then Draco asked me…and I said yes to both of you…and I'm his boyfriend after all-for the time being."

"Oh, Herms," he began, but never finished. I saw a tear in his eye as he turned away from me once again to walk upstairs. "Don't follow me," he said firmly. "I'll be down in a little while. I just need to be alone for a second."

I sighed, feeling awful. But I had no choice, but to walk back to Draco, so that's exactly what I did.

We walked up to the dance floor and started dance right in the middle of the song that was playing at the time. It was soon over, and a slow song was next. It was She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.

**A/N- I know it's Halloween, but it's in the moment, lol.**

"I love this song," I whispered.

"May I take this dance?" Draco smiled and bowed, then got up and held out his hand. I took it in mine and walked up even closer to him.

We started to dance; I felt the fourth, fifth, and sixth years' eyes staring at us. But I didn't care. I smelled the sweet shampoo scent of his hair and nearly fainted. Funny, though…that it smelled a lot like mine.

"You used my shampoo…" I whispered.

"Yup," I heard his whisper in my ear once again. "I went to your dorm to surprise you…not going into too many details right now, but…anyway…I felt like taking a shower…and so I took one in your dorm, hoping that you would come back soon. But I was wrong."

"Mmm…" I didn't really care; I was actually pleased that he's not like other boys. Other boys don't care about personal hygiene. I knew because…well, let's just say I have my ways.

I really didn't feel like talking, either. All I wanted to do was stay in the same spot, slow-dancing forever. By that time, almost every couple was following our lead and dancing, too. Harry and Cho, as I could imagine, were dancing far away from us; it looked as though someone had pushed them against the wall and forced them to stay near that part of the wall.

The song ended soon, and everyone stopped dancing, but Draco and I just stayed in the same position, hugging each other. That song had been the second of the party, and that party was only for about an hour. Draco got easily bored after the first fifteen minutes.

He leaned over to me and said, "I'm bored. Let's go off campus."

"No," I said, surprised that he would even think about going off campus. "Surly, we're not allowed!"

"Fine…we'll ask, then." Draco trotted off for Professor McGonagall, who was sitting next to the Headmaster. They both seemed so interested with the students all of a sudden. They were both gazing deeply into the crowd, watching their every move in case someone did anything wrong. When Draco suddenly said, "Professor," it startled Professor McGonagall so much that she jumped two inches taller than her chair. Professor Dumbledore just turned around to look at each of us with the same twinkle in his eyes that he always had.

"Um…Professor?" Draco said again, looking straight at Professor McGonagall.

"Yes?" she answered, clearly annoyed.

"Er…can me and Hermione go off campus? Just until the Ball ends?"

Professor McGonagall looked like she was debating weather to let us or not in her own head. This didn't take long. "No," she answered plainly."

"Oh, let them have a little fun," said Professor Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall glared at him, then sighed. "Fine. You have-" she looked at her watch. "-exactly 42 minutes. Run along, now. You can Aparate."

Draco practically flew to the Hogwarts grounds. I was running as fast I ever had to be able to catch up to him when he stopped. "Let's go to a bar!" he stated suddenly, making me fall over backwards.

"Oops," he said, then helped me up.

"What do you expect, screaming in my ear the second I reach you?"

He grinned and apologized.

"So what were you saying?" I asked quietly.

"I think we should go to a bar."

"Um…sure. But not for a very long time, and it can't be far away." I said, then muttered, "I'll have to carry you back when you get drunk," under my breath.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that last part."

"Never you mind. Let's go before I change my mind."

"Okay, but I had another idea."

"And what's that?"

"Let's Aparate to one of those car lending places and drive to the bar. I haven't Aparated anywhere that far yet, and I'm not sure everything will go right."

"Fine, let's go." I took his hand and we Aparated to the car dealer and rented a car.

We had a huge conversation about responsibility when we were going over the drawbridge and on our way. I wasn't paying much attention to the road or where we were driving until I saw a sign that said-

_Mark's Beer Club_

_We support female over-doses._

_STRIPPERS WELCOME!_

"What!" I said once I read the sign. "Where are we?"

Draco grinned. "Mark's Beer Club. It's a great place."

"Did you happen to read the last bit of that sign?" I answered, pointing to the sign.

"Yeah, about that. Don't worry. There's a room for couples and a room for singles. The strippers only go into the singles' room."

"I don't even want to know how you know all of this stuff. Or what you did when you were single." I added.

Draco walked out of the car and up to the door. I followed, knowing I would have to watch his every move on the way to the Couples' Room.

And…I was right. Draco slapped a girl's butt and smirked, probably forgetting I was even there watching. I slapped his head and he turned around to look at me. He had a look on his face that said, "What? I like her arss!"

"Can't expect much from a Slytherin boy, though, can I?" I muttered under my breath.

Lucky for me, we got to the Couples' Room with out any other disturbances. The room looked like just any regular bar. It had those really tall seats with cushions right in front of the super tall tables, and waitresses wearing sexy clothes, to provoke the boys.

"Watch it," I snapped to one of the woman who 'accidentally' bumped into Draco. She glared at me, then left to do the same thing with other men.

"Draco," I called.

"What?" he sounded annoyed.

"I don't have a good feeling about this place."

"What?"

"I don't know," I frowned. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Here-have a drink!" he looked dizzy and kept leaning on things for support.

"Draco? How many beers have you had so far?"

"Who counts? I think it was a little over four," he tried to walk over to the waitress to order another beer, but fell over.

He scrambled to get up, but then fell forward. I helped him up, saying, "Oh, no, you don't!"

"Lighten up, Hermione!"

"Lighten up? You want me to lighten up when my boyfriend is drunk and we have to be back at Hogwarts in-" I checked my watch for the tenth time that day. "-35 minutes!"

"Have a beer!" he said, paying no attention to what I just said.

"If I have one, will you stop drinking?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." he said quickly, passing me a bottle of beer. I took two sips, then chugged down the rest of it.

"This is good," I said and Draco smiled, handing me another bottle. I chugged that one, too, and kept on drinking until I only drank three less than Draco, who had just chugged down two more glasses of beer.

We danced all around the place to the music that was playing until we only had 15 minutes left. The beer had worn off enough for me to check my watch and notice.

"You know what?" Draco suddenly called out, making me look up so fast that I fell over. "Life sucks! Fuck like and fuck Hogwarts!"

"Right," I got up and said, "We better get going, though."

"Nah, let's stay! Who cares if we're a little bit late?"

"No, I really think we should go back," I insisted. He didn't look like he listened so I added, "Now!"

"Fine…little Miss Know-it-all."

I frowned, so he added, "Just kidding…"

I grinned and walked towards the door; Draco followed. I got in the passenger seat of the car, and Draco got in the driver's seat. He searched for the key in all of his pockets, then finally found it after what seamed like an hour. He put it in the keyhole and started the car. He smiled when he heard the engine roaring.

**A/N- I've been stuck here for days, so I finally decided to end the chapter. I have a plot, don't worry; I'm getting to it. I just don't know how to get to it, is all.**


	5. The Accident

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, nor the settings. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And not me.

Chapter 5- The Accident

Draco sped forward on the road. He went nearly 80 miles per hour, but didn't look guilty at all. He dodged cars, trunks and motorbikes going "too slow" and didn't stop at any stop signs or red traffic lights. I didn't notice that we were going so fast; all I was looking at was Draco. His beautiful eyes were gleaming in the moonlight.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of light coming from a truck in our lane. We were going to crash! I realized that we were in the left lane all along.

"TURN RIGHT, TURN RIGHT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Gripping the steering wheel as hard as he could, Draco rapidly swung his arms to the left; his eyes wide open as if he was hypnotized. He didn't look like he was in control, more like he was about to faint. We were both swung forward, and since there wasn't a crash, the air bags didn't open. Draco banged his head against the steering wheel so hard that it began to bleed. There was blood trickling down his face. The sight was so terrible that I screamed and cried at the same time.

I grabbed the steering wheel, crying as hard as ever, and tried to get the car back to the right lane. The car was spinning around in circle and I couldn't gain control over it. We sped over the bridge, and finally hit the fence surrounding it. Shattered glass from the windows was flying everywhere, Draco's side's door flew off the car and we went with it after a split second. We rolled off the bridge in a blur of glass, water, and…

A/N- I was nearly crying when I wrote this-

…blood. Draco's blood. I finally stopped screaming and sat as still as possible with the car falling into the water until I couldn't breath. With my shaking hand, I grabbed my wand. It was floating above me because of all the water pressure. I pointed my wand at my throat and gasped a small spell to let me breathe under water. I struggled to get my seatbelt undone and went over to the driver's seat. Draco was gone!

I played the scene in my mind over and over and remembered that his door swung open. He must have fell out; he wasn't wearing a seatbelt. I opened my mouth and let bubbles fly out of it. After what seemed like an hour or two, I decided to swim up to the surface, crying so hard that you couldn't even tell.

When I got to the surface, I gasped for air, then remembered to repeat the counter-spell three times in my head. I could breath air again. Of course, I couldn't get the thought out of my head that Draco was gone. The picture of him dead was in my mind and I couldn't forget it. I knew I never would. "I might as well die right now," I sobbed to myself, "I'm gonna find a sharp, jagged rock and stab myself with it…my life is over…I'm gonna die. I'll kill myself if I have to, but I'm gonna die!"

"HERMIONE!" Someone called my name.

I turned around to find Ron standing a couple of feet away from me. I got up and ran to him, throwing my arms around him when I got to him. Ron hugged me back and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then asked, "Are you okay?"

I couldn't get the whole story out of my mouth, so I shook my head, still crying as hard as ever, and asked, "How did you get here?"

"Someone that saw the accident sent an owl St. Mungo's. By what they told me, the person noticed your robes so they sent an owl to Dumbledore, who got me and Harry. We got-"

"Harry? Oh my-where is he!" I stopped crying as hard at that point; only a tear or two fell from my eyes.

"He's in one of the ambulances. No-don't worry! He's not hurt, he's waiting for you," he added quickly, seeing the scared look on my face.

"Oh."

"Come on, up you get. I'll help you walk over." He held out his hand. Taking it, I said, "Okay, but I'm fine." I stood up and started limping towards with ambulance.

"Yeah, you're fine," said Ron sarcastically. "You have a broken leg."

"And how do you know this?" I said.

When we got to the ambulance, the healers rushed over to me and gave me a quick check-up. "She has a broken leg," said one of them. Ron glanced over to me as if to say, "See? I told you so." I pretended not to notice as three of the healers helped me climb up to the seat that there was in the back. As Ron came over to help, one of the healers asked me what happened. Tears came back into my swollen eyes as I told the whole story to him and the others listening.

Ron half-smiled and gave me a pat on the back as comfort. It actually wasn't very comforting because it hurt. I softly said, "Ouch," and he frowned and apologized. Some of the healers went off to look for Draco. I turned away as they ran off because I couldn't bear to watch.

Ron climbed into the back to stay with me. Some other healers went in, too and after an hour or so, we got to St. Mungo's. I was rushed to a room where they gave me a liquid (that tasted really bad) to drink. That made me feel a little better; it must have been a tranquilizing potion. I felt drowsy and fell asleep…

A/N- Sorry it's short! I don't have as much time to write anymore because of school and all…


	6. St Mungo's

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters…**

Chapter 6- St. Mungo's

(Ron's point of view)

I was sleeping on a chair next to Hermione's bed in St. Mungo's when I woke up with the sound of a deafening scream. I opened my eyes to find Hermione sitting up on her bed, looking around the room.

"Yeah, good mornin' to you, too," I said.

"WHERE'S DRACO!" she demanded.

"Uh…"

"So it's true! It wasn't a dream-it's true!" she burst into tears.

"Yeah…"

"Where is he! Did they find him yet?" she sobbed.

"I don't know…they took us down here and you were asleep, and I didn't want to leave you here, so I slept on this chair. They didn't give us any news yet."

Just then, a Healer knocked on the door. I told her to come in, so she did, saying, "Good morning. My name is Sarah, by the way." She walked over to Hermione's bed and gave her a quick hug. "It's okay, honey…" she calmed her down a bit.

"Any news?" I asked.

"Why, yes, there is," said Sarah, letting go of Hermione.

Instantly, the desperate teen looked up. She hastily asked, "What is it! Tell me!"

"Okay, okay…they found Mr. Malfoy's body."

Hermione was in tears again, sobbing uncontrollably. Sarah went over to the counter and grabbed a towel. She put some rubbing alcohol on it and went over to Hermione. She started to dab the soft towel on Hermione's cuts.

Hermione started to scream as if she were still a 3-year-old girl. "No! That stings! I want to see Draco! NOW!"

"All right, all right!" said Sarah, glaring over at me. "Here we go," she added and helped Hermione get off her bed. I could see a tear running down Sarah's cheek.

"_Oh, no…this must be bad,_" I thought to myself.

They walked, well, she walked, Hermione limped, to the door and I walked ahead of them to open it.

(Hermione's point of view)

As I walked out the door Ron was holding open, he ran ahead of me and the Healer again. He opened the door to Draco's room, peeked in, gasped, and closed it quickly. With wide-open eyes, he tried to talk me out of going in there.

"Wouldn't you rather go back to your nice, warm room and get a cup of water?" he said.

"No, I want to see Draco."

"But-"

"Look, you're making me worried! What's happened to him? He's dead isn't he!" I cried.

"Uh…"

I shook off Sarah and pushed pass Ron to open the door. I screamed when I saw what was happening in there. Sarah walked to me, trying to calm me down. "It's okay…you'll be all right," she said.

"No I won't!" I screamed, shaking. I barged into the room, where many other Healers were shaking their heads and taking off white surgeon gloves. The heart monitor had a thick, red line running along the screen, playing a long, never-ending beep.

I slowly walked up to Draco and collapsed onto his dead body, hugging him and muttering, "No…you're not dead…it's not over…I love you…I love you…you're mine…I love you…" between my sobs.

"This is the worst part of my job," I heard Sarah whisper.

"Oh, Hermione," whispered Ron.

"Go away! Leave us alone!" I cried.

I heard the footsteps of the Healers rushing out of the room. I thought Ron had left, too, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Will you be all right?" he asked.

I couldn't answer, but he left anyway, after whispering, "I love you."

"I…love you, too." I whispered slowly when he left and closed the door.

------------------------------------------------- 

**Okay. I just felt like answering this.**

batmanfan4- I like this story alot! Update soon pretty please! I'll give you lots of cookies!

**Yay! Cookies! When do I get them?**

**Sorry. I had to say that, lol.**


	7. I won't let go

**_Disclaimer-_I don't own the characters…or the settings.**

Chapter 7- "I won't let go"

(Ron's point of view)

Hermione took forever to come out of that room, but you can't blame her. It was tough to see her crying in that room…

The door opened, popping me out of my thoughts. Out ran a crying Hermione. She ran into my arms and hugged me tightly, crying uncontrollably.

"Never let go of me," she gasped through her tears.

"I won't," I answered, starting to cry. "I won't let go."

**Shortest chapter in the history of short chapters, lol. I felt that it should end here…so I ended it here, despite its size. Oh, well…it took so long to update and I might have lost a reader, so I submitted this chapter the way it is.**


	8. Just Friends

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the settings.**

Chapter 8- Just Friends

(Hermione's point of view)

It's so nice to have a friend who cares. Even after a month went by after the accident, he still sticks around and we have a lot of fun together. Most people think that after what happened, we would be together, but no.

**A/N- I know some of you are like "WHAT!"**

Ron and I are not together. We might be someday, who knows? For now, I don't think I can start dating again. I will never forget what happened that day in St. Mungo's because it played a very big part in my life. I learned that friends will always be there for you, no matter what, even if they think of you as more than just friends.

"Hermione? What are two uses for the venom of a cober snake?" asked Ron. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I were sitting in the Gryffindor common room couches in front of the fire.

"I think you mean the 'cobra', Ron," I replied. "The venom can be mixed with other chemicals to make medicine. Hunters use the venom in darts sometimes, too."

"Wow… I knew this Muggle Studies class would be hard! I shouldn't of let you drag us into it," said Harry as Ron wrote down the answer I had just given him.

"It can't be _that_ hard," said Ginny.

"You don't take the class!" said Ron, scowling at her.

"Oh, stop whining, Ron! Not only does it look good on your permanent record, but you can learn a lot form this stuff!" I said.

Ron turned to scowl at me, so Ginny said, "She's got a point," only to make him turn back to scowl at her again. Ginny shrugged and went back to doing her homework.

"Hello, everyone," said a dreamy voice.

"Oh, hey, Luna," said Ron, not looking up from his homework. He was used to Luna's voice. They had been hanging out a lot since the accident because I refused to go out with anyone for a while.

"What's up?" I answered.

"Daddy got a new researcher for the Quibbler!" she said excitedly. "He's really great! He even invited me for supper during the summer so he can teach me some stuff about loads of both magical and Muggle creatures!"

"You could of just asked me, you know," I said in a falsely hurt voice.

"I know, but he's a real life professional researcher. No offence, Hermione," she added.

"It's okay," I said.

"Anyone who wants to can come with me," said Luna.

Harry and Ginny shook their heads no. "That's okay, Luna, I'll pass," said Harry.

"I'd love to go!" said Ron, looking up.

"Great, Ronald! It'll be so much fun!" Luna walked away.

"So…back to homework," Ginny tried to change the subject.

"I'll make you go, Ginny. I'll tell mum!" said Ron, slightly smirking.

"Ron! I already told her I wouldn't! I can't just go. Oh, Ron, you're so dumb! Well, you can't expect boys to know these things," she sighed. Gathering her things, she said, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the library checking out a book about Blast-Ended Skewerts." She got up and left, muttering under her breath.

"I'll come with you," said Harry, getting up and following her.

Ron, who was sitting in front of me, got up and sat in the empty space next to me on the couch. After writing down two sentences, he dropped his quill, closed his inkbottle and pack it all in his bag. "I'm done!"

"Finally!" I had everything packed up already and was waiting patiently for him.

He ignored that comment. "Let's go meet Harry and Gin in the library."

"Okay." We walked out of the Gryffindor common room and down the hall.

"We've got time to kill," said Ron, going the long way. I followed him, not really caring.

We passed the Slytherin common room portrait, but Ron pretended not to notice. I knew he noticed, though, because he had a funny look on his face. I also pretended not to notice and quickly looked away.

"Well, look who we have here," said a cold voice.

I looked in front of me and saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy standing in between them. They were right in front of Ron and I.

"Taking Malfoy's place, now, are you?" said Ron.

"Of course not! Nobody could take his place," she replied with a sneer.

"Of course," I whispered. "He didn't deserve what happened." A tear ran down my face.

"Of course he didn't!" Pansy shot back at me. "He was one of the greatest wizards."

By then, I just couldn't take it anymore. Of course, I was crying hysterically. I ran away as fast as I could, ignoring Ron's cries of my name. I heard Ron's footsteps, so I figured he was following me, but that didn't matter. I just kept on running and flooding the floors with my tears until I reached the front doors. I swung them open and ran until I tripped and fell on my face.

Crying my eyes out, I heard Ron panting and struggling to reach me. Once he did, he crashed right next to me and gave me a tight hug. "Are you okay? He asked.

I nodded and clamed down a little. "It's just not fair," I said. "I loved him…and I still do. There was no reason for him to…to…to…"

"To pass on," Ron helped me out.

"Yes…that. I miss him so much."

"I think I understand how you feel."

"I doubt it."

"I know how it feels to love someone when they don't love you back."

"Huh?"

Ron sighed. "I've always loved you. But you never noticed until I told you."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is."

"Maybe a bit…"

"Maybe a lot."

"I love you."

"I…love you, too."

"Come on, let's go..."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I think I will."

We got up slowly and, holding hands, walked back to the Gryffindor common room. There, sitting on the couch, was Ginny and Harry. They were reading a book together, probably the one on Blast-End Skewerts.

"Hello!" said Ginny, looking up from her book.

"Hi," Ron and I said together. We sat down next to them and helped them study.

The next morning, I woke up, changed into my school uniform and woke Ginny up. She groaned and went back to sleep, so I went to Harry and Ron's dorm and noticed Ron wasn't in his bed.

"Harry! Wake up!" I shook Harry from side to side until he woke up. "Get up!"

"What do you want?" he yawned.

"Come on! It's a brand new sun-shining day!"

"It's Sunday…let me sleep," he groaned. "Ron already tried to get me up and that didn't work."

"Fine…but do you know where he is?"

"He said something about going out to the castle grounds," he mumbled.

There was a little time of silence as I thought about what he might be doing. "He might be with Hagrid," I thought aloud. Harry snored.

I ran out the door and down the steps to the floor under me. I kept on going until I reached the front doors. I stepped outside and took in a breath of fresh air. I let it all out and walked to Hagrid's hut, knocking on the door.

"Hagrid! It's me, Hermione!" I called to him.

"Hol' yer horses, I'm cumin'!" He opened the door and smiled. "Hullo, Hermione! What can I do fer ya?"

"Is Ron here?" I said, peering into the hut.

"No, 'fraid not, but I did see 'im goin' further down through my window. Righ' next to the Forbidden Forest."

"Okay, thanks!" I ran off to find Ron.

I started to pant like a dog by the time I found the Forbidden Forest.

(Ron's point of view)

"Hello Ronald," said Luna's dreamy voice. She was leaning on the tree that we planed to meet at.

"Hey," I replied, walking toward her.

"I see you followed our plan."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Most people think I'm strange, so they don't like to be seen around me."

"I'm not 'most people', then."

"Guess not."

"Then…would that…make it okay for me to…kiss you?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, it would." Luna got up from leaning on the tree and leaned forward, closing her eyes and puckering up her lips.

I leaned in and kissed her. Apparently, she was thinking of a short kissing, because she tried to pull away soon after we started. I didn't let her go; as she moved back, to moved with her, causing her to put her arms around my shoulders.

I placed my hands around her waist as our kiss formed into a French kiss. I heard a scream of shock and opened my eyes to find Hermione standing in front of us.

"Oh, my," stated Luna.

'I should of known,' I thought to myself.

Hermione went crying off, but I didn't follow right away.

"Luna-" I started.

"I know…run off after her, go ahead. I know she's your friend, she's mine, too, but she's acting like a bit of a drama queen, now, isn't she?"

"You can't blame her! After what happened!"

"I know, but still. It was a month ago and if us being together bothers her, than either she has a very big problem, or she must like you a lot."

I thought about what Luna had just said. "You know, you're right…I bet she really like me," I grinned, happy at the though, but tried to hide my happiness when Luna glared at me.

"Look, if you don't want to be with me-"

"Of course I want to be with you!"

"If you don't want to be with me," she continued. "…you don't have to be. I don't want a relationship that's not going anywhere."

I seized the opportunity to show her that I love her. I leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Luna smiled and whispered, "Maybe you should go follow her," in a slightly regretful voice.

"Maybe I should," I whispered back. With one last kiss on the cheek, I left to find Hermione.

**To make up for the last chapter, I made this one 3 pages longer than the normal size that I normally write. It may not seem like it, but it's true.**


	9. XOXOX

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the settings. And the Fat Lady's name isn't really Denise, lol. You'll see what I mean.**

Chapter 9- XOXOX

(Ron's point of view)

Of course, the first place I looked for Hermione was in her dorm room. As I tried to run up the steps, it turned into a ramp, causing me to slide down really fast.

"Damn," I cursed to myself as I rubbed my head; as I was falling, it hit against the wall. "HERMIONE!" I yelled up the ramp, which had just turned back into steps.

Ginny came down with an angry look on her face. "Do you have to yell!" she said, waving her arms against her legs. "No, Hermione isn't here." she added before I could say anything.

"Where is she, then?" I asked.

"I dunno," Ginny answered, shrugging.

I sighed and walked out of the common room. "If I were Hermione, where would I be?" I asked out loud.

I slapped myself on the head for not knowing the answer to such a simple question. After shaking my head a bit, I headed on to the library.

Sitting in the first table nearest to the door was Harry.

"Harry!" I called.

"SSSHHHH!" I turned around to find three fifth years looking at me with angry faces. They were all holding identical-looking books. I glared at them.

"Harry, do you know where Hermione is?"

"No, have you checked her dorm?"

"No, I just completely forgot to check the room where she goes every day and is most likely to be in," I said sarcastically.

"Very funny."

"Yes, I know."

"So…I guess I can't help you."

I turned and headed out of the library.

(Hermione's point of view)

I was in the Room of Requirement, sitting on a chair facing the wall in a corner crying my eyes out and trying to sort out my life. Next to the chair was a small table with tissues, make-up, and a brush lying on top of it. There was a small closet on the wall opposite the one I was facing, where I put my cloak.

'I have to stop this right now! Everyone must think I'm a crybaby…crying every single day and all. I miss Draco, and I'll never forget him, but I have to move on! Oh, I hate my life…' I thought to myself.

Just then, I heard panting and a door opening. Ron came in and sighed.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. I didn't turn around.

He turned my chair around, but refusing to look at him, I hung my head low and into my hands. Ron gently put his hands on mine and pulled them away from my face. I had no choice but to look at him. His relieved face suddenly looked worried and mad at the same time.

"What the hell are you going to do with your life?" he asked me. There was a trail of angriness tone in his voice.

"I don't know," I replied. Not a tear ran down my face when I looked at him in the eyes.

"Well, you better figure it out because not only are you ruining your life, you're ruining mine, too, and worrying all of your friends! I can't do anything anymore without thinking bout if it'll hurt you or not and I can't take it anymore!"

"Neither can I," I said softly.

Ron sighed. "Sorry," he mumbled, "No offence, but I'm going out with Luna now, and you have to get over that. There are other guys in the world besides Malfoy. And I'm taken," he added jokingly.

"I know you are." I giggled.

"So…let's get out of here," Ron started out the door.

I followed him out of the door. "So how did you find me?"

"Oh, it was the first place I looked."

"Hmm…"

"So where do you want to go?"

"I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay," he said, leading the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hello, Fat Lady," said Ron, stopping in front of her.

"Oh, so you're all racist now, aren't you! I have a name, you know! It's Denise!" said the Fat Lady. I tried hard not to laugh.

"The password's pig snout! Can we go in now?" asked Ron.

The Fat Lady (or Denise) turned her back on us.

"Please?" I asked sweetly.

Denise looked at us sideways and turned her back on us quickly again.

"Please, _Denise_?" I asked sweetly again.

"Okay, fine." she answered, swinging her portrait open.

I stepped inside with Ron by my side. "_I have a name, you know! It's Denise!_" he mocked her.

I giggled, "Oh, stop it! You're so mean!"

"Eh…whatever. I've got to go." he walked out of the common room as I waved good-bye.

"Hmmm…what to do now?" I asked myself. I walked up to my dorm to get some shut-eye.

(Ron's point of view)

"Hello Luna."

I was walking towards the tree we were kissing in front of about a half hour before.

"What are you doing here?" she looked up. She had been fiddling with a piece of grass from the green meadow behind her.

"Why? You don't want me here?" I joked.

"Of course I do! But I thought that you would stay with Hermione."

"Is she my girlfriend? No, she's not. You are."

"Okay." Luna got up and gave me a hug. "It's getting dark. She looked at her wrist. On it was a circular thing with digital numbers on it.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to her wrist.

"I thought you would know, with your dad working on Muggle stuff. Well, it's a digital watch. It tells you what time it is without you having to look at that circular wheel thing on a regular watch."

"Oh. Okay."

"I heard my house is having a party because they beat Hufflepuff in the Quidditch match this morning. You wanna come? It should have started all ready."

"All right. Harry's gonna be pissed for celebrating with the other team's house, but that doesn't matter. I mean it's not like we're best mates or anything." I grinned.

Luna and I walked to the Ravenclaw common room, which took a while because I was looking at everything we passed; I've never been in the Ravenclaw common room or anywhere near it.

Luna told the portrait the password and we ran inside. I followed her, and as soon as we got in there, the screaming people started at me.

"Hey, Loony? What's a Gryffindor doing in our common room?" asked one of the guys who was clearly drunk.

"It's all right, Steven, he's with me," she grinned.

"Oooo! Loony's got a boyfriend!" Steven exclaimed, elbowing the guy behind him.

"Shut up," she blushed. "Get on with the party!"

Pretty soon, everyone in the room was drunk and nobody noticed that a Gryffindor was in the Ravenclaw common room. Luna was talking to one of her friends while I was on the other side of the room, getting us some more beer.

I felt someone grab me from behind and turned around quickly. Luna gave me a kiss on the lips and then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairway to her dorm.

"Damn…boys can't go in the girls dorm!" she frowned. "I guess you'll have to take me to yours!"

I held on tight to her hand and pulled her to the Gryffindor common room. I told "Denise" the password quickly and ran up to my dorm. A few people started (I was running pretty fast with a Ravenclaw girl holding on to my hand) but I didn't care.

Luna took over at that point. She let go of my hand and pushed me onto my bed. Pointing her wand at the door, she muttered a spell to lock it so that nobody could open it but whoever's inside, which happened to be only us.

She leaped on to me and took my shirt off, then French kissed me on the lips. That was the greatest kiss I've ever experienced in my life!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Let's let them have their moment, shall we?**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! With school starting and extra homework assignments (all the boys in my class annoy the teachers so much that they can't handle it anymore, so we get extra homework almost every other day but it's kinda fun to watch lol) I just don't have as much time to write as I had in the summer!**

**Hope you all understand!**


	10. Their First Fight

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the settings.**

Chapter 10- Their first fight

(Luna's point of view)

I opened my eyes to find myself lying ontop of Ron, who was shirtless. I got up and found he was actually completely naked…and so was I.

"Shit!" I said to myself and tried to wake up Ron. "Ron! Get up!" He didn't hear me. "Oh my gosh! Get up you…useless bag of…" I trailed my hand down him muscles. "…sexy goodness."

I kissed every inch of his stomach I could reach. Ron slowly woke up and smiled. I got up. "No…don't stop!"

I looked up at him and smiled. "No…not now. Do you realize the door was locked the whole time? Your roommates couldn't get in."

"All right, all right, I'm getting up!" he said, sitting up.

"You can sleep if you want. But I'm leaving." I continued to put on the rest of my clothes.

"Nah, I'll come with you." Ron got out of bed and rush to put his clothes on.

"Bed hair," I rubbed on his head. He smiled, picked up a brush and started to brush his hair. "Better now?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

I unlocked the door and we walked down to the common room. Harry was lying on a couch, sleeping. Neville and Seamus were sleeping on the other two couches. Dean was sleeping on the floor.

Ron tripped and fell on his face. "SSHHH!" I shushed him. "You're gonna wake up the boys!"

Harry yawned. He looked up and smiled. "Hey, boys! Look who's up!"

He reached on to the ground and picked up his shoes. He threw one at Neville's face ("OW!") and the other at Seamus's back. Seamus groaned, but woke up. Neville poked Dean, who woke up right away.

"_Oh, Ron! Oh my God!_" mocked Harry.

"_Oh, Luna! You're so beautiful!_" Dean joined in.

I could feel my face turn red!

"Shut up!" called Ron.

"We were all standing in front of the door listening to you guys. It was so funny!" Seamus laughed.

"Are you serious? You guys are such sickos! You know what? I bet you're just jealous because you lot haven't even gotten _close_ to snogging anyone!" I said, raising my head up high.

"Well, you've certainly gotten past that point, haven't you?" answered Harry, no sign of regret in his voice.

I blushed again and ran out of the common room, ignoring what the boys were saying behind my back. Ron ran out after me and I sat on a bench next to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"It's okay, Luna. They're just idiots," said Ron, who had sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back.

"I know that," I said looking up at him. "I don't care about it. I'm just a bit annoyed, but I don't cry over the little things like Hermione tends to do now."

Ron sighed. "Leave Hermione out of this, please."

"Whatever. I've got better things to do than talk about the hopeless."

"Why are you being so hard on her? You know what happened! If I died, you wouldn't just forget about it, would you?" he took his arms off of me and stared at me in the eyes.

"Of course not! But I would try to keep my depression away from other so that it doesn't affect their lives so much as she's affecting ours!"

"She just wants some attention!"

"You say it as if it's a good thing."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, actually. And like I said, I've got better things to do than talk about the hopeless. So if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go." I got up to leave, me Ron put his hand on my shoulder and held me back.

"No, you won't," he said with a trail of sternness in his voice.

"Why?" I asked. "Why? Why do you care about her so much al of a sudden? What happened to '_She's not my girlfriend, you are!_' What happened to '_I love you, Luna,_'" Tears turned up in my eyes.

"I do love you! But I won't let you put Hermione down because she hasn't done anything to you!"

"Hasn't she?" A tear ran down my face and I left.

Everything was all right between us before _Little Miss Depression_ came along and saw us kissing under that tree! She ruined everything! She _has_ to learn how to control her feelings!

(Hermione's point of view)

"I can't take this anymore!" I yelled at the wall in my dorm room. I got up and walked into the common room. Harry, Seamus, and Dean were talking about Ron and Luna. It was a very sickening conversation.

"Why don't you find something else to do? Gosh, you guys sound like a bunch of 12-year-old girls gossiping," I sighed. They giggled, making their giggles sound like actual girly giggles. That made me giggle.

I sat down on the couch where Harry was lying. "Ouch! My feet!" I felt something under me moving. "Then stop wiggling your toes!" I smiled.

Harry stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed. "So, go on," I encouraged.

"Yeah, let's go on with our girly gossip," said Dean.

I laughed. "Yeah, girls, GOSSIP TIME!"

**Sorry it's so short! But I didn't want to take as long as I did for chapter 9 and I can't really write anything else here.**

**So….hope you like it!  
Enjoy! lol**

**Guys, please review! Only one person's been reviewing, which makes me feel bad…I might just stop posting the story if I don't think you guys like it! So please review…I'm getting discouraged /**


	11. New Guy

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the settings.**

Chapter 11- New Guy

(Hermione's point of view)

-About a week later-

"Monday mornings suck," I mumbled to myself as I walked out of the common room, carrying my school bag. I had two heavy books in my arms; they wouldn't fit in my bag, which was already over-stuffed.

I looked down at the books I had in my arms and realized they were the ones I need for the next day, not next class. I rolled my eyes and headed back into the common room. I put my bag down on the couch and took out the two books I needed for Charms and stuffed the other two books inside.

I sighed and walked out with a puzzled look on my face, staring at the floor.

Just then, something hit me hard on my shoulder. So hard, I fell down and my bag opened, and books splattered everywhere. I rubbed my shoulder and started to gather my books, not caring what made me fall because nobody would help me anyway.

Everyone always laughs at me when I fall, no matter the situation, so I didn't bother looking up. That was until I saw a hand picking up my books one by one. There where two feet behind it, squatted down.

I looked up and saw a nice-looking boy with a shy look on his face. He had sleek, blond hair that was gelled back to show his face. His face was white, but not too white, so it didn't look pale. He had nice, blue eyes and very white teeth that showed when he looked up and smiled shyly.

He's one of those guys that have the bad boy look without the bad boy attitude. "Hi," he finally said, standing up. He shuffled the books to one of his hands and held out the other. I took it and got up slowly.

I got a glace at his robes and saw that he's a Gryffindor, too.

"My name's Benjamin," he said.

"Hi, I'm Hermione."

"That's a really nice name," he smiled.

I smiled back. Benjamin explained how his family had just moved from the U.S. He was new to Hogwarts and most of Britain. Then he held out his hand shyly and asked if he could walk me to class.

"Sure," I answered, taking his hand. "It'll help you get to know the school a bit more."

Hurricanes suck. Living in Florida, I got hit by a lot of those. I lost power for a week I know, how did I live? lol so that's why I had to cut this so short. Also cause I have writer's block now. I know what I want tot do, but I'm not sure how to get to it. Hmm. We'll see. lol.


	12. Uh oh again

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the settings.**

Chapter 12- Uh-oh. Again.

(Ron's point of view)

Hermione's been being really weird lately. She hasn't talked to me for…probably 3 days now. I wonder what's gotten into her…

(Hermione's point of view)

I haven't talked to Ron for 2 days. I wonder if he's noticed. He's never come up to me to ask why. Why? Oh, I know exactly why.

(Ron's point of view)

Hmm…maybe it was just 2 days. I don't know. It felt like a year. I can't live without Hermione! My best friend. I wonder why I don't hang out with Harry so much anymore. Oh. Right. That incident with Luna.

(Hermione's point of view)

If I tell Ron about what's been going on in my life, he'll get mad. He thinks he can tell me what to do. I'm legally an adult now. He can't. No one can.

(Ron's point of view)

I think something's wrong with her. But she won't talk to me. And I'm scared to go up to her.

(Hermione's point of view)

Hmm. Maybe he's just too scared to come up to me….sigh That's Ron.

(Ron's point of view)

She probably already knows that I'm scared. Hermione always was smart. Still is, of course.

(Hermione's point of view)

What does he think I am, stupid? It's kind of obvious. He's probably trying to hide it, though. Nice try, Ron.

(Ron's point of view)

There's no point in asking, though, right? She'll probably just turn away and go talk to someone else. Like this new guy she's been hanging out with a lot now. I wish I knew his name.

(Hermione's point of view)

Ron doesn't know about Ben and I. Well. He knows Ben exists, but he doesn't know how we met or how he asked me out. It was a kind of different way. But whatever. The point is that he did.

(Ron's point of view)

OH MY G-D, ARE THEY GOING OUT? 0.0

(Hermione's point of view)

Ron can be so dumb. I'm with Ben ALL THE TIME now. Does he notice? Probably not. Does he care? Probably. But is he smart enough to try to find out? There's a no-brainer. The answer. Is no.

(Ron's point of view)

Oh. Wow. I really think they are! UGH! How could I be so stupid?

(Hermione's point of view)

Ron is so stupid.

(Ron's point of view)

Girls are so complicated.

(Hermione's point of view)

Ron. Is so. Stupid.

(Ron's point of view)

Hermione. Is. So. Complicated.

(Hermione's point of view)

He's probably thinking about me and how I'm so "complicated."

(Ron's point of view)

Hermione's so complicated.

Okay. I'll stop saying that now.

Saying? Oh. Wow. I'm "thinking" all of this out loud.

(Hermione's point of view)

How did I know? Oh. Probably because he's saying it out loud and I can hear everything he's saying.

I looked around the corner of the wall I was leaning on and found Ron sitting on the floor.

"Hi," I wanted to say.

"You are so dumb, you know that? BUT I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I wanted to scream.

So I tried. But my facial expression must of looked like I was going to scream at him instead of scream _to_ him.

So he pointed his wand at me right before I was going to make a sound and murmured a spell. I tried to talk, but I couldn't.

Uh-oh.

**Okay. So another short chapter.**

**But I hope you guys are going to review! I don't have that many reviews. And I really want some more, lol. So PLEASE review!**

**Thanks so much!**


	13. Speechless

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. But I don't. lol. Hmm…I wish I owned Ron…

Chapter 13- Speechless

(Hermione's point of view)

"So," he asked me. "What's new?"

I frowned.

"You never talk to me anymore. I feel like I don't know you anymore," Ron frowned. "Not as much as I did before."

He paused, probably waiting for me to say something. I didn't. He knows why. Seems like he forgot. Yeah, right.

"I think you should know that I broke up with Luna."

I felt a tear growing in my eye.

"Actually, she broke up with me."

I realized that I'm messing up his life.

"But that's all right."

I knew he was lying. He loved Luna. He always did.

"I wanted to end it, anyway. We've grown apart…" his voice trailed away.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"I don't know exactly why. But that's the truth."

No, it's not. My lip trembled.

"And now I feel like the same thing's happening to us. Except differently. Because we're not…together."

Another tear.

"Do you hate me?"

And another.

Ron sighed. "You're probably wondering why you can't talk."

Actually, I'm not. What does he think I am, stupid?

"Oh. But of course you're not. You're so smart."

I rolled my eyes. 'Thanks,' I though to myself.

"So I guess you're wondering _why_ I did that."

I shrugged with a bored look on my face, as if to say, "Actually, I think I _do_ know. But I can't talk. So go ahead and answer anyway."

"Well, I want to talk first, for a change. I always have to listen. When it finally my turn, whoever I'm talking to just decides they don't want to listen. And they walk away."

I raised an eyebrow. I don't think I do that….a lot.

"And you do that. A lot."

I roll my eyes at myself.

"Okay. So. Now that's done. You should probably know something."

'Okay,' I thought to myself. 'What?'

He didn't say anything. For what seemed like an hour, he stared at the ground. At his feet. At the wall. At the roof. At the other wall.

I tried to sigh. But I couldn't. 'Oh, great. So now I can't sigh?'

I had to get Ron, who was now looking at his hands, to talk. So I tapped him.

He looked up with a worried look on his face.

"Okay," he said, finally. "I…don't have…the counter spell." he said that last bit really fast, as if he was hoping that I wouldn't understand.

My eyes went big. My jaw dropped and I could feel my face turn red.

Don't you hate it when that happens? You feel your face burn up from embarrassment, and you only get even more embarrassed. Okay. Back to the –speechless- Hermione. -GASP.-

I felt like punching him! In fact…I think I will. No, I mustn't. But he makes me so angry!

Next thing I knew, my fist was held out. It was covered in someone else's hand. Ron had blocked my punch with no effort. Am I really that bad?

Ron looked confused for a while, then his normal relaxed face was back on.

"Nice," he smirked. "But it wasn't as great as when you punched Malfoy back in third year."

He instantly regretted saying that. I brought my hand back and punched him, harder this time. He didn't even try to block me again; he was too busy looking dazzled.

I hit him in the stomach. He woke back up and clutched his stomach. "OW!"

Satisfied, I walked away; my head held high.

The chapters from now on are gonna be pretty short. Not that short, just not 6 pages. Maybe 4 or 5. Most of them will be 3. We'll see.


	14. Luna plus Ron equals love NEW ENDING

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. But I don't. lol. Hmm…I wish I owned Ron…

Chapter 14- Luna plus Ron equals love

(Hermione's point of view)

I woke up that morning with thoughts about the night before. I had felt really good about punching Ron, but now I feel kind of bad, thinking of all the things I've accidentally done to him.

All of the things that have made his life worse.

All of the things that have forced him into putting a muting charm on me.

I realized that I really _am_ ruining his life.

I got up slowly and walked down to breakfast by myself after changing into my school uniform and grabbing a stack of parchment and a new quill with built-in ink.

Ginny was at Quidditch practice, and so were Harry and Ron. Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Luna were all watching.

I sat down in my usual spot and lazily grabbed an onion roll. I gazed over to my right and, to my surprise, saw Ron sitting about 3 seats away, so I got up and motioned for a guy sitting next to him to scoot over.

When he did, I sat down and blinked at Ron. He sighed and looked down at his food.

I poked him.

Ron looked up with a sad look on his face.

I set down the parchment and wrote, "I'm sorry for how you feel about me. I never realized I treated you so badly."

Ron picked it up, read it, and looked up and me. He hesitated, looking as if he was trying to decide whether to speak or write.

Finally, he held out his hand for the quill, so I handed it to him. He quickly scribbled something down, and I read, "Yeah, it's all right."

"No, it's not. I treated you like shit. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. Just stop trying to talk about it. I'm fine, I don't mind anymore. So there."

I looked puzzled and wrote, "Is that why I can't talk anymore?"

He cast me a dark, bored-ish look. He grabbed the quill from my hand and angrily wrote,

"Obviously, I was mad then, not now. But now you've made me mad. Why must I explain everything to you? It's obvious, and you, as the smart girl in the SCHOOL, should know that."

He got up and walked away.

With a puzzled look on my face, I picked up the piece of parchment and read what he said.

"As the smart girl in the school…" I thought to myself. That's what everyone thinks of me, is it?

I've known since my first year that people were cruel, and believe me, I know that even more now. And I've known that everyone thinks I'm the smartest girl in school. But people actually refer to me as that?

Ugh. Duh.

That's all I've ever been, that's all I'll ever be.

I should of known that.

Nobody ever really loved me.

…Except for Draco.

A tear ran down my face.

A couple of people sitting around me looked at me, so I shook my head and got up.

As I walked down the hallway to nowhere in particular, I thought to myself, "I _have_ to get over this. And I _have_ to start talking again."

(Ron's point of view)

I was walking down the corridor leading to the Potions dungeon my next class when I bumped into Luna.

She smiled sweetly (oh, how I missed that smile).

I nervously smiled back, not knowing what to do next.

We stared each other for a while. She fiddled with her back pocket, looking down. I fiddled with my cloak button, buttoning and unbuttoning it.

I decided it was time to say something. Something manly.

Something that would make her want to come back to me, something that would make her know that I still lover her without looking desperate.

Well. Here goes.

"Well. I better get going…I have Potions next," I said pointing behind her, to the rest of the corridor.

Crap.

"Right," said Luna, and then smiled again. "I'll let you go." She walked around and past me, leaving me alone.

So, without having much else to do after completely blowing that up, I continued to walk the rest of the way feeling stupid.

'Well, that was crap,' I thought to myself.

(Luna's point of view)

'AGH. Loser!' I said to myself.

'What a fucking loser. But I want him so bad! Couldn't he have said something else? Something smarter? A _lot_ smarter than that, at least?'

I punched the nearest wall with my fist, then walked over to the other wall on the other side of the corridor.

Then, I ran to the other wall with an angry look on my face and jumped in the air right before getting there and kicked that wall.

"Karate kick. Nice."

I turned around and saw Ginny.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Everything." I pouted and sat down, crossing my arms.

Ginny sat down next me. She said "Come on, let's go to the library and skip this period. We'll talk about life." She gave me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back.

We both got up and slowly walked to the library.

A/N comin' in -- **Wouldn't you love to have a friend like Ginny?**

(Ginny's point of view)

So basically Luna is heartbroken.

Her life is sucking, and she can't see how it can get any better.

But me, having great ideas , had a great idea.

I told her that what she needed was a boyfriend. The boyfriend that she wants. Her boyfriend.

"Duh," she says.

"You didn't let me finish," I say.

I explain my plan to get her and Ron get back together.

Because, you see, my friend...

Luna plus Ron equals love forever

And that's the truth.

"It'll be okay, Luna," I told her. "I'm sure it will."

A/N -- **I love that part. The "Ginny's point of view" part.**

**The End.**

A/N -- **I think it was getting too long, so I had to end it. Was that a good ending? I gonna make a sequel :) To explain Hermione not being able to talk and everything. But for now, quiet from her is good. lol**


End file.
